


yamato's third nipple

by noticemegenpai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I literally don't know how to tag this, M/M, that's literally it., uh. yamato... has a third nipple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticemegenpai/pseuds/noticemegenpai
Summary: yamato has a third nipple, which he finally shows his boyfriend, nagi.





	yamato's third nipple

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a joke I have no idea how it came to this

“This is…”

“Yeah, yeah. You had to find out eventually.”

Nagi stared at the pinkish nub on Yamato’s chest, not sure what to say. It lay a few inches down from Yamato’s left nipple, and a little to the right of it. It wasn’t as if Nagi had never seen it before - the difference was that before now, he’d only caught brief glimpses of it and hadn’t paid it much mind, thinking it was just a mole that always happened to be photoshopped out of every photo taken for public consumption.

“ _Oh._  I see. So is this why you’ve been so reluctant to take off your shirt when we’re intimate…?”

“It’s weird, isn’t it? Onii-san was worried you’d go running for the hills. It’s just another thing that makes me gross, after all.”

Nagi frowned deeply, leaning in to silence him with a kiss.

“No. Not at all. It just reminded me of Chandler, from Friends.”

“Friends…?”

Nagi nodded. “I used to watch it a lot back when I was learning English. He had one, too. He was always my favourite of the group.”

Yamato furrowed his brow, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Huh. I’d forgotten about that. Didn’t he have it removed, though? I’ve been considering it myself, to be honest—”

Yamato cut himself off with a yelp that he could only describe as  _embarrassing_  as Nagi quickly ducked in again, but this time, to press a kiss to the aforementioned third nipple. Yamato flushed deeply at the gesture, covering his face as Nagi spoke.

“Don’t. It’s a part of you, so it’s beautiful. I love it.”

“Y- you didn’t have to  _love_  it, I just… Ugh, why are you so disgustingly sweet? Onii-san’s heart can’t take this. I’m going to die.”

Nagi smiled softly, moving back up to press another kiss to Yamato’s lips.

“Don’t die just yet, my love. Seeing as your shirt’s already on the floor, why not let your trousers keep it company?”

“Seriously,” Yamato groaned. “You’re too much.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely love yamanagi and honestly I feel bad taking up space in the tiny-ass tag with this mess


End file.
